


A Love that Won't Sit Still [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Astaire/Rogers films
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In almost all of their movies, Fred's character spells bad news for Ginger's, at least for a time--he gets her fired, he ruins her auditions, he screws up her engagements, etc.  You just want to tell her to run far, far away as soon as he enters the scene.  But then, of course, she would never fall in love with him, and there would be no film, and that would be no fun.  Besides, he always manages to charm her in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love that Won't Sit Still [Vid]

**Song:** Stray Italian Greyhound  
 **Artist:** Vienna Teng  
 **Length:** 4:08

  
  


**[Download in Quicktime format from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?dydg3hgztn4)** (46 MB).


End file.
